


Day Off

by stagfriend



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Knotting, Omega Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagfriend/pseuds/stagfriend
Summary: Poor Angela hadn’t had a heat like this in over two years. She regularly took her suppressants - she had work to do, she couldn’t afford to lose days to desperate hazes, she didn’t have time to waste with mating, but things had changed ever since she had gotten over her reluctance to date, and had ended up with a man that had her reconsidering her stance on so many things: suppressants included.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> this was a ko-fi commission for my lovely friend soraya (jessesbamf on tumblr)! thank you for your support. <3
> 
> if you are interested in commissioning me, you can find more info, including what ill write and a link to my ko-fi page, [ here! ](http://stagfriend.carrd.co)
> 
> enjoy!

Poor Angela hadn’t had a heat like this in _over two years_. She regularly took her suppressants - she had work to do, she couldn’t afford to lose days to desperate hazes, she didn’t have time to waste with mating, but things had changed ever since she had gotten over her reluctance to date, and had ended up with a man that had her reconsidering her stance on so many things: suppressants included. 

Just a few days prior, she had woken up, rolled over in bed, and caught sight of her partner sleeping peacefully, brunette hair a mess and partially covering his face. Angela found herself considering the thought of raising a family with him, waking up to children happily bouncing into their room and stirring him from slumber. He wouldn’t mind, she knew that - though he didn’t say it, she could tell Jesse was longing to be a father. She caught the way he looked at kids with a fond smile in public, eyes flitting up to their parents with a nod of greeting. He wanted that, and for the first time in her life, Angela did too. So when she got out of bed, she didn’t take the pill she usually did. 

It only took two days for her hormones to balance out and send her into a frenzy. Angela had forgotten how it felt to be this lost to her body, and Jesse had forgotten just how enticing an omega in heat smelled. He smelled her from across the room when he returned home from a long mission, and though he was exhausted, the scent made him perk up out of instinct. 

“Angie? Sweetheart, you, uh…” Jesse called out as he entered, setting down his hat on the counter and looking around, following his nose. “You smell different. You forget to take your suppressant?” 

As he rounded the corner into their bedroom, he got his answer. Angela was curled up on top of their blanket, her breathing heavier than usual, cheeks bright pink, a light sweat at her brow. She had been squirming mindlessly until he entered, and the sight of her lover made her ears perk up and forward in excitement. 

“I didn’t forget.” She said, looking up at him with big blue eyes. The sheer want in them made his throat tighten, pants too. 

“I thought you weren’t never gonna stop taking them?”

“A girl can change her mind, yes?”

“She sure can.”

 

That was all the discussion they needed. The rest was unspoken, for now, an underlying want driving them together. Jesse shrugged off his serape and pulled his little girlfriend into his arms with a growl - it was easy to forget he was an alpha, but moments like these made it incredibly clear that he had power over her on a biological level, that she was made to submit under him. Their lips met, and Angela’s kisses were hungrier than they had ever been before, pressing her lithe body against his as close as she could, his hands raking through her tangled hair to bring her even closer. Her lips were soft as ever, but didn’t just taste of her usual chapstick. Angela physically _tasted_ like sex, hot and heavy and a reminder of just how badly she needed this. 

Jesse was a gentleman, and, as such, certainly didn’t plan on withholding what she wanted from her. When he pulled away, it wasn’t to tease her. He was trying to get down to business.

“C’mon now, babydoll.” He started, cupping her cheek to comfort her when she gave a dissatisfied pout. “I’m just gonna grab a condom-”

“On God’s name you are.” She cut in, looking up at him testily. He was floored by that - it seemed like a total 180 for her, usually so task-oriented and disinterested in family, but he wouldn’t question her reasons for changing her mind. He nodded slowly, sinking back down into his place, and taking a deep breath before pushing her down and letting the alpha take over.

“Oh, I see how it is, sweetpea.” A wicked grin curled up on his lips as he pulled her panties down over soft thighs. Soaked already - heat made her produce slick like crazy. It looked good on her. “You want your daddy to breed you, huh?” She nodded incredibly hard, at which he laughed. “That’s real cute, but I’m gonna need to hear a ‘please’.”

Angela obliged immediately, practically sobbing out with need. “Please! G-Goodness, daddy, please, breed me, fill me up…” She whined, squirming at the sudden cold air against her slick hole. Jesse let his eyes roam over her hungrily, feeling his cock straining against his pants at the sight of such a submissive omega, belly up, scent filling his nose to an intoxicating degree. He couldn’t resist her, so he unbuckled his pants and quickly shoved them down, pushing inside of her soaked cunt with ease and an absolutely predatory growl. 

She didn’t know what to do with herself. Angela had had heats before, had even mated, but she had never felt a hot, hard cock inside herself unprotected. Usually it would have felt risky, but when she looked up and saw Jesse looking down at her lovingly, it felt right. Each push into her sent sweet little moans tumbling from her mouth, and she had to hold her legs apart so that his thick cock would fit inside, her tail curling up and around her soft thigh. 

“Stay still for me, beautiful.” Jesse murmured just a few minutes later, hips already faltering, knot swelling to lock her into place below him. As a rule, he wasn’t this fast, but he couldn’t last long when it was the gorgeous Angela Ziegler squirming under him, could he? “Daddy’s gonna fill you up real soon, okay? You just stay nice and pretty for me while I knock you up.” 

She nodded obediently, and when she felt his hot cum rush inside of her, her eyes rolled back, a loud whine escaping her. Angela had never taken a load, but she was willing to bet Jesse’s was much larger than average, thicker and hotter and stickier. She felt filthy taking it, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. When he finally softened and pulled out, he immediately rushed to cover her face in little kisses, to praise her for doing so well, but he didn’t let her legs flop down. In fact, he pushed her thighs upwards, tilting her hips back.

“Gotta make sure you don’t waste a single drop, babydoll. I’m gonna get a baby inside you no matter what.”

“I don’t think that will be difficult…” She replied, biting her lip and looking down at her stomach, lightly bulging from the sheer amount of cum he had pumped inside of her. A giggle escaped her, and she leant up to kiss his cheek. “I think I milked enough out of you to impregnate me four times over.”

“I’d be fine with four babies.”

“I would be too. Now, let me rest.”


End file.
